vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kneesocks Daemon
|-|Kneesocks= |-|Demon Form= Summary Kneesocks Daemon is a major character in Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. She is the younger of the demon sisters. Kneesocks is both Stocking's counterpart and rival. Just like her sister, Scanty, she is obsessed with rules, claiming that rules will solve the chaos of freedom. Compared to Scanty, however, Kneesocks is calmer and more reserved in similar way how Stocking is more level-headed than Panty, but still tends to fly off the handle when the rules are being disparaged. Kneesocks hates Stocking, and is determined to defeat her. Kneesocks is an intellectual who uses elaborate traps and trickery to fight against the Anarchy sisters. She has more control over her emotions and thinks things through better than her sister. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | At least 5-A Name: Kneesocks Daemon Origin: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Demon, High-Class Demon Commander Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, possibly High-Mid), Cloth Manipulation (Can turn any pair of socks into guns), Weapon Mastery (Expert scythe wielder), Skilled in hand to hand combat, Vehicular Mastery, Toon Force (Low level, able to do things like physically interact with speech bubbles), Supernatural Luck (Can cause bad luck at will), Empowerment (Able to drastically increase the strength of a ghost just by touching it), Corruption (Via Instant Ghost Juice, which turned a bunch of sea creatures into ghosts), Resurrection (Via Zombie Ghost Serum, which brought a bunch of dead people and animals back to life as zombie ghosts), Size Manipulation (Via Shrinking Drug, which shrunk Panty and Stocking down to a few inches tall), Animated Shadow (Able to travel through shadows), Transformation (Can transform into her Demon form at will to boost her stats), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Shrugged off electricity 5x the lethal amount necessary to kill a person) | All previous powers to a much greater extent plus Power Nullification (Can negate any damage and negative effects given to her physical appearance by transforming into her Demon form), Flight Attack Potency: Large Planet level '''(Just as powerful as Scanty. Has matched the Anarchy Sisters in their Base Forms) | At least '''Large Planet level (Equal to Angel Form Panty and Stocking) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Stocking) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Stocking in Angel Form) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Comparable to the Anarchy Sister's Angel Forms) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class | At least Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level | At least Large Planet level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with Double Gold Spandex Standard Equipment: *'Double Gold Spandex:' Kneesocks' dual scythes. Kneesocks has the ability to transform her kneesocks into a pair of black and golden scythes, which can be used to battle any being, such as ghosts, angels, and humans. She can spin her scythes around her body in a similar way to how a helicopter's rotors work, or combine them into an axe or a large throwing blade. It also contains the ability to grant ghosts more power. Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: Easily frustrated if people disobey rules Key: Base | Demon Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Panty & Stocking With Garterbelt Category:Gainax Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Scythe Users Category:Demons Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Size Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Tier 5